Boy Petite Esclave
by Iischewinggum
Summary: Leon is a hard-faced business man. Sora is a french bartender. Leon's never seen him before, so why does he look so familiar? Why is Leon so attracted to the alluringly handsome young man? Leon/Sora :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts at all. I do however have a Sora plushie, so HA!

Hello! This is my new story folks. This one is a Leon/Sora and will be set in the future from this scene. You will find out later in the story, as this is only the prologue. You will also find out where the story is set. But just to let you know, the next couple of chapters will probably seem like they aren't related to this part at all. But believe me, they are. You'll just have to wait and find out. And yes! This is the french SOra I mention in The Dangers of Cookies! HUZZAH! :D

* * *

><p>It started off as a normal day for the young master Leon.<p>

His favorite servant, Sora was his name, came up and brought him tea, his french accent and angelic voice combined with the warm tea making Leon smile to himself. The sun shone in through his window and hit the table he was sitting at. His large king-sized bed had already been made by Sora, who bowed to him and made his way out of the grand bedroom. Leon hummed a toon to himself as he sipped his hot tea, reveling in the way the hot tea poured down his throat and pooled in his stomach, spreading warmth throughout his body. The scruffy brunet set his cup down and was just about to stand up went he heard a shot ring out in the air.

Leon shot up out of his seat and ran to the window, surprised to see a line of slaves standing with their backs to the large house, facing another line of slaves who seemed to be trying to get in. Leon pondered why they were standing like that for a moment before his stormy eyes widened in realization- some of the slaves were revolting, and the rest were defending their masters' home and plantation. His heart swelled with pride before freezing over almost instantly when he spotted a head full of spiky brown hair with his back to the castle. That hair only belonged to one person, the one person Leon was in love with and would do anything for- Sora. His darling Sora. The very one who brought him tea every morning and made his bed while singing in French. His angel and light was getting ready to fight his friends and almost family to help defend Leon.

Leon knew he should be proud that Sora's loyalty stretched so far, but he wasn't. Instead, a feeling of dread was settling in his stomach, for he knew that Sora was the smallest slave, he was delicate and petite, and Leon was afraid for him- for his love. The small brunet would make an easy target for the slaves who decided they needed freedom, the ones who would not hesitate to kill anything that got in their way, the ones who Leon hated.

The taller man dashed out of his bedroom and down the grand staircase, time seeming to slow down until he was running in slow motion, even though he was going as fast as he could. He burst out of the french doors just in time to hear another gun shot ring out and watch his beloved slump to the ground.

"SORA!" Leon bellowed out and shot forward, grabbing he smaller body before it could hit the stone and cradling the frame to his chest. Leon could feel the blood soaking through his cotton shirt but he didn't want to believe it. He screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to pretend everything was alright and squeezed the body closer to him. Only when he felt a small hand cup his face did his teary eyes open, being greeted with another set of teary eyes, but this one of the bluest cerulean hue. A weak smile adorned the tan face, the pink lips opening, a trail of blood flowing down the chin and soaking the white shirt.

Sora whispered two words to the man holding him before his arm fell to the ground and those gorgeous eyes closed permanently. Leon shouted out a strangled version of the dead boy's name and slumped over the body, his arms gripping tight in a relentless grip, not even noticing the fight going on around him. Leon shouted his name over and over, allowing his tears to flow down and pelt the smaller man's face like droplets of rain. The final last words of his angel rang in his ears, as they would for years to come.

"_Je __t__'__aime__, __Leon__."_


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: I do not own Leon, Sora, Jamaica, or the hotel Leon stays at.

A/N: Sorry this is so late. I had school trips and went to Jamaica. Leon is actually staying at the hotel I stayed at. The tip thing happened with my dad. The whole time he was like, "PISS. OFF.", and I just kept cracking up. Jamaica was fun so I decided to write a story based off of my experience and the history of the island C:

BTW, Sora is french.

* * *

><p>"I hate people."<p>

It was as simple as that. Leon really did just hate people. However, he especially hated people who had a blatant disregard for laws and put him in potential danger without even apologizing after wards. I mean really, who doesn't know that there's no alcohol allowed on a plane? They were obviously lying about it. The flight attendants even announced it over the intercom, you're not allowed to bring your own alcohol on the plane, you have to buy it from the plane's supply. They were also the noisiest people he had ever heard. They were shouting loud enough for the whole plane to hear- not like they wanted to. They kept shouting about the most idiotic things while watching some stupid kids movie. What was it called again? Ron... Ranbo... Ranno... Rango! That was it! Leon didn't personally have a thing against movies for kids, in fact he even enjoyed some of them. He just didn't like it when two drunk idiots kept yelling out comments about them for 2 hours. Not fun.

As soon as Leon got out of the plane he ran away from the couple, running towards the desk where they would stamp his passport and officially declare him an immigrant- a legal immigrant. Yay. In all honesty, he didn't really even want to be there. However, his idiotic boss decided he needed a break and said he would fire him if he didn't take one. So here Leon was, on the hot tropical island of Jamaica. Once again.. _Yay__._

* * *

><p>GOD. As soon as Leon was out of the small airport, a local in front of him carrying his luggage to the bus that would transport him to his resort, he was blasted with heat. Leon groaned and cursed his choice of attire today- his leather pants and white muscle shirt not being the best choice for a tropical island. Leon knew it was going to be hot- he wasn't completely stupid- but it was cold where he lived right now and it was cold on the plane too, so his clothing choice was sensible for the most part, just not right now. One thing was for sure though, as soon as he got to the resort, he was going to change into something more comfortable and that would breathe easily. As much as the brunet despised shorts, he knew he was going to have to wear them, his wardrobe consisting mostly of shorts and t-shirts, his beloved leather pants not the most reasonable of choices<p>

Leon followed the man - the annoying man who wouldn't stop chattering on- to a large tour bus- not unlike the ones back home-and let the man put his bags into the compartment on the side of the bus. The man turned back to him and stood there, outstretching his hand palm-up, obviously waiting for something. Leon just cocked his eyebrow and stared at the man blankly, his stormy eyes expressionless and his thin lips pulled tight. He was tired and he just wanted to relax in a nice air-conditioned room, he was already starting to sweat, his shirt sticking to his muscles and beads of sweat making their way down the sides of his face.

Leon waited a few moments before the awkward tension became too much for him and he had to say something.

"...Yes?" The scruffy brunet growled out, not in the mood for any stupid games. He didn't care if this was Jamaica he was unhappy and nobody could change that.

"Your tip, sir." The man had a smile on his face, his hand still outstretched and waiting.

"My what?" Leon asked, his tone not changing any his eyes only narrowing a little in annoyance.

"Your tip, sir. In Jamaica you give tips to anyone who helps you out with anything." The man explained slowly, obviously used to people not knowing what to do. The smile was still plastered to his face, the blatant fakeness making Leon's eyes narrow even further. Leon reached into his pocket as he continued to stare at the man and pulled out two dollars, slamming them down into the man's out-stretched hand and smirking to himself when the man cringed away from the harsh touch.

"Here. Good. Day." Leon turned and stomped onto the bus, plopping down in his seat and resting his head on the window. The brunet watched all of the people pile onto his bus and the other buses, not one person without some sort of drink in their hand. Ah, what Leon would give for a nice, cold beer right then. Maybe he should have bought one when he was inside the airport. Oh well, he had been in a rush and if he waited until he got to the hotel, all his food and drinks would be free. The brunet would also have a room to his-self and his own t.v., and possibly a room with a nice view of the ocean.

* * *

><p>"Here." Three dollars were placed in the hand of the man, the man who tipped is hat and left the room. Leon could have carried his bags up by himself, however it was too fuckin' hot for that. As soon as the man left, the brunet changed his clothing (now a loose fitting white shirt and shorts) and rushed down off the third floor to the pool area.<p>

As soon as you walked out of the little archway leading to the elevator for that section of rooms, you were in the pool area. There was a giant pool-it was so big that it had two bridges so you could just walk across the pool instead of all the way around- and had a waterfall flowing into it. You could see the lobby and the cafeteria from the pool and there was a hut titled the "Barefoot Bar" over by the walkway into the other areas of the hotel. To Leon's right was the ocean, just down a few steps from the pool, with white sand and clear blue water. There were dark spots in the clear water- algae or seaweed most likely- but that did not deter from the water's beauty, in fact, the brunet thought that the dark spots added to the beauty. There was a little island, not even a mile from the shore, with blue chairs lining the end of the beach and lush palms trees swaying in the breeze. Leon made his way over to the bar, 'cause damn, was he ready for a drink.

The brunet could feel a vein twitching on the side of his head by the time he got over to the bar. God, he hated women. They were shameless flirts, running around in skimpy bikinis and asking whoever looks relatively good out on dates, some just bluntly telling you that they want to have sex and that's all. Some men did the same thing but it was alright because they had dicks and not lumps of fat stuck to the front of their chests.

Leon grew more and more curious as he neared the bar, there were woman and men surrounding one side of the counter, obviously not there for the drinks. The brunet approached the counter and pushed through the crowd of people to the front, he was damn well ready for a drink. The side that met him made his eyes open wide and all his blood go rushing south faster than it had done any time before.

There was a young man- early twenties, late teens- with spiky, but still some how incredibly soft looking, cinnamon colored hair with streaks of gold and honey highlights. He had a tan, round face with plump, kissable lips and the biggest, deepest blue eyes that Leon had ever seen. Leon could have sworn that as soon as their eyes locked, he would be entranced forever, those eyes the color of the clear sky above Leon's head. The scruffy brunette's eyes traveled downward, over the tight shirt that was stretched over the obviously toned stomach and to the muscled arms that were whipping glasses out and clean them while filling them up with various types of alcoholic drinks.

The boy turned around to grab a bottle of wine from under the sink and Leon's eyes immediately attached to his perfectly round ass that was clad in tight, ripped jeans. The boy turned around again and Leon tore his eyes from the man's front when he heard an angelic voice seemingly speaking to him. He looked up to see those plump lips moving and he barely registered the voice that sent chills up his spine and made his eyelids flutter, his cock instantly hardening.

"'Ello sir, vat may I 'elp you vith?"

Oh _GOD__._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sora or Leon, or even Jamaica. The only thing that's mine is the writing and Jerry. I also took away writing out Sora's accent because man that was a lot of work and it just made everything harder to read so, sorryy

A/N: Wow, what's it been? Three years? Whoops. I am sorry you guys but look! I'm back from the dead and all is good! I hope this is awesome and it makes up for my crazy long absence. There is no smut so sorry about that. And it's not very long but I promise I'll update as often as I can and there will probably be smut soon enough. Maybe drama too. Who knows? Also, side note, this is not edited so I hope it's alright. If I notice too many errors that hinder communication then I'll edit it and re-upload it. Thanks to everyone who read it! And hopefully some more people will read it and stick with it even after my three year disappearance.

Um, wow. This boy's voice was indescribably beautiful. It rang through the air and whispered in Leon's air like the chime of bells. And that accent, that seductive and glamorous accent, that only added to the glory of this bartender's heavenly voice. Leon was a rational and down-to-earth man who knew that someone's voice should not be creating such a violent ripple effect through his body, yet it was. Somehow the vibration of his vocal cords managed to increase the beating tempo of his heart and change the flow of his blood to one-hundred percent in his cock. Leon was even beginning to feel a slight bit dizzy and this poor young soul had no idea how much Leon wanted to bend him over the grimy, food-encrusted counter of that bar and give in to his instincts.

"Monsieur? Monsieur, if you are getting nothing, would you please mind moving to the side. I have many customers here and I need to attend to them too." The young man was staring intently at Leon, his hip cocked to the side and two hands working quickly to clean the mildly disgusting countertop. His piercing blue gaze was, well, piercing and Leon felt a shiver slowly run through his body, his mind wandering, conjuring up graphic origins of this heavenly bartender above him, under him, in front of him, his eyes slowly closing as they both went in for a slow kiss, and a multitude of potential sounds this boy could make and what his sweet, French voice would sound like in the midst of intense passion. Unfortunately, the boy did not appreciate his silent staring as the crowd around the boy began to grow restless and Leon was slowly pushed to the side, out of the view of the hot bartender.

Leon desperately shoved himself to the front of the pulsing, agitated crowd just as the boy was turning away. He yelled, hoping that the bartender would hear and turn back around, though the view of his ass was quite enjoyable. "Wait! I'm sorry I was thinking about something and completely lost myself in my mind. Could I have a beer please?" The boy slowly turned around and smiled at him.

"It's of no matter, monsieur. What kind of beer would you like? Our selection is displayed on the wall behind me." The bartender gestured to the wall behind him, his tanned arm brushing slightly against the plethora of multi-colored bottles perched precariously on the back wall. Leon had no idea what he wanted, while he enjoyed alcohol he tended to drink margaritas and beers were a luxury item for him -there was no way in hell Leon was losing his beautiful abs for a disgusting beer belly- yet he was also astounded at the range of vocabulary this French boy had as he was accustomed to thinking that the anyone with a different accent could not speak as eloquently as this boy did.

"Uhh…" Truthfully, Leon's brain was wiped clean. This, this, this kid, this gorgeous human being had wiped his brain and reduced him to a blubbering mess! How rude.

"That one?" Leon pointed to a beer on the wall that he could have sworn had the word monkey in the title.

"Good choice." The French boy winked and gave a sly smile to Leon before turning around to, presumably, rummage for the beer among countless other bottles. Although Leon was a grown-ass man, he could feel a blush rising to his cheeks at the wink sent his way. Leon turned to the side for a second to hide his embarrassment because he was acting like a goddamn school girl and it made no sense. A person behind him shoved him forward and Leon went flying into the counter. His face slammed into the wet countertop while the edge of the bar jutted harshly into his diaphragm. A pathetic wheezing sound escaped Leon before he fell ungracefully to the ground and went into a coughing fit.

"Oh my god! Oh my god ohmygodohmygodohmygod I'm sososo sorry, sir. I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I just wanted to see the smoking hot bartender. I'm truly so so sorry." A woman stood above Leon frantically pacing and waving her hands in the air, a distressed look on her face. The people that were previously surrounding the bar began to crowd around Leon, who was currently laying on the side on the ground, clutching his injured head and stomach.

"Oh no! Monsieur! Are you okay?" The bartender lept over the bar and pushed his way through the crowd, which was a pretty amazing feat considering how small he was. He kneeled down next to Leon and took his head gently into his jean covered lap, and Leon found that instantly some of the pain in his head simply melted away. The pretty boy brushed his small hands along Leon's forehead and stopped at the big, pulsing, red bump smack in the middle of it.

"Oh no, this bump is very big. It needs some ice and you need some rest. You are staying in the hotel, yes?" Leon nodded feebly, "Okay monsieur we must go to your room now. I will help you stand up." The bartender gently put Leon's head back on the round before rising to a crouch and supporting Leon as they both stood up. There were people all around and Leon's head was swimming, the noise was rising and the colors around him began to blur together. Unconsciously, Leon leaned on the young man supporting me more than he intended to and his eyes drooped closed.

"Uh oh. This is not good, you could have a concussion, I cannot let you sleep. Monsieur, what is your name?"

"Um, it's… Leon."

"Leon? What an odd name." The bartender turned to look at Leon as he moved forward, slowly scooting Leon in the direction of the hotel which was very close, yet to Leon it looked as far away as possible.

"Well it's Squall Leonhart but that is the worst name, I hate it. Just call me Leon." Leon mumbled into the bartender's shockingly soft, brown hair that smelled discerningly familiar. He felt the boy chuckle softly, it was a comforting rumble that shook his shoulders ever so slightly and shifted the spikes of his hair.

"I am Sora. Pleased to meet you, Leon. Now we must go quickly to your hotel room and there I will call the doctor to check on you and make positive that you do not have a concussion. What is your room number?" Sora? Now that was a beautiful name, although it didn't quite fit with his French accent. Leon was pretty sure that Sora was Japanese for sky, and the French word for sky was ciel or cielo or something like that which definitely was not Sora. While Leon was pondering over the roots of Sora's name and what it meant in other languages, Sora was dragging both of them to the nearest entrance of the hotel and simultaneously attempting to dodge the running and screaming children and the many nearby bodies of water that he could potentially fall into and hurt himself in.

"I think it's 269. I'm pretty sure."

"Okay! we are almost there then!" Sora had entered the shaded area leading to the rooms and elevators in the hotel. The two men were sweating heavily from the closeness of their bodies, while Sora was getting particularly drenched from the effort of pulling Leon, a much larger and heavier man, beside him in the direct sunlight. Sora's arm was quivering and his muscles were clenching tight in his arm, yet he never let Leon slip any amount from his grasp. Leon smiled to himself and tried to lessen the amount of weight his was putting on Sora as he just realized that he was putting a ridiculous amount on a man who was much smaller than him and probably weighed much less. The crowd of people had not followed the two men and Leon was beginning to feel less dizzy as there was no chaos around him like there had been before. Leon and Sora came to a brief stop in the elevator where Leon temporarily moved off of Sora to lean on the wall.

Sora was staring at Leon, his blue eyes slowly moving up and down his body a few times, until they met Leon's steel grey eyes. Sora blushed a flattering shade of red and ducked his head while Leon chuckled to himself and took his time appreciating Sora's body while the boy wasn't looking to help keep himself awake. Leon figured that if he could keep a certain part of his body awake the rest would follow along.

Leon was curious about Sora's age still. He must be at least 18, as that was the legal drinking age in Jamaica and presumably the legal bartending age too, so Leon was safe to admire without feeling like a pedophile. There was still a desire to know more, and now that he knew Sora's name, he figured he should get the rest of the basics out of the way, especially since he helped Leon out and they were both currently on their way to his hotel room. "So… Sora. How old are you? You have to be at least 18, right?"

"Oui monsieur. I am 22. I will be 23 soon," Sora smiled at Leon from across the elevator and Leon could feel his heart flutter helplessly in his chest. His smile was dazzling and sweet at the same time, his teeth were perfect and framed gorgeously by those plump and amazingly kissable lips. "How old are you, monsieur Leon?"

"Oh I'm 26. I'm old."

The elevator door dinged and opened slowly, while Sora rushed to Leon's side to help him. Immediately when Leon attempted to push off the wall by himself the walls began to tilt, or he began to stumble, or possibly the floor and ceiling rapidly shrunk closer together, but Leon couldn't tell one-hundred percent what exactly happened, all he knew was that suddenly he was laying on top of a wheezing and very warm Sora.

"Oh man I'm sorry Sora that was definitely not supposed to-" And then Leon threw up. He didn't throw up directly on Sora, but he was so close it had to have been unpleasant. Leon didn't feel that bad, but the vomit just rose up faster than Leon could feel it and all of a sudden his stomach was emptying itself onto the previously immaculate and shiny floor. Leon groaned and fell on the other side of Sora, who jumped up and slowly pulled Leon to his feet.

"Come on, monsieur Leon, I think you have a concussion and that is not good." Sora and Leon made their way out of the elevator and into the hallway that seemed to stretch on and on forever. Leon would apologize to Sora profusely if he wasn't afraid that his stomach would pull another sneak attack on him. Just in case it did though, Leon turned his head to the side away from Sora's face in hopes that he wouldn't gross Sora out too much.

They arrived at Leon's hotel room in a relatively long period of time (Leon was moving sluggishly and his feet would no longer lift from the ground after a while) and Leon fumbled around in his pockets for the key card until he almost fell from Sora's shoulder.

"Let me get it, Leon. You should stand still for now." Reaching into Leon's front pocket, Sora swiftly grabbed the key card and opened the door. A shiver ran through Leon's body as Sora's small fingers brushed delicately against his inner thigh. Even though Leon was most likely concussed, his body was still reacting to Sora's proximity and the heat of his fit body, as well as the delicious smell of sea salt mixed with freshly baked bread. Leon had to wonder how Sora didn't smell like a disgusting mix of all the different types of alcohol he served to pushy customers, but now didn't seem like the appropriate time to ask that sort of question. Currently Leon was content to feel the contours of Sora's side pressed against his as they walked forward into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Leon, I think that you should lie down for now and let your body rest. I will stay here until the doctor comes and says if you are okay." Sora set Leon down on the bed and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his eyes, his hand lingering softly on Leon's cheek with his face close to Leon's.

"Actually, Sora, before we do that, could you help me to the bathroom? I want to brush my teeth."

"Oh! Of course, I should have thought of that I'm sorry." Sora put Leon's arm back around him and helped him stand up again, walking him to the bathroom where the two men stood awkwardly while Leon brushed the acidic taste of bile from every corner of his mouth. Sora used this time to admire Leon's larger frame, his wide shoulders and muscular arms, the strong legs and jawline, the jagged scar across his handsome features. Sora licked his lips unconsciously and let his eyes settle on the firm ass that looked delightfully squeezable. It wasn't big yet it wasn't small; it was _perfect_. Until he heard Leon chuckle.

"Like what you see, Sora?" Leon winked at Sora and watched a blush creep up his neck and hit his face full blast. Sora leaned his head down to look at the floor and grabbed Leon's arm.

"Come on, you must lie down now." Sora turned on his heel and pulled a frantically stumbling Leon behind him to the first bed in the room. Leon hit the fluffy bed hard and laughed as Sora moved to the other bed to sulk in embarrassment away from Leon.

"Oh it's okay, Sora. I know I'm hot." Leon winked again and busted out laughing as Sora rolled over instead so he could no longer look Leon in the eye.

"I will call the doctor now. You rest and I will stay here to take care of you." With that, Sora had a brief conversation with someone named Jerry on the phone that Leon didn't pay attention to before Sora went into the bathroom and left Leon alone to his thoughts.


End file.
